Turkey Day Mayhem
by Nexis4Eva
Summary: A story set in the future starting with Thanksgiving at the Quatermaines. Features Nexis, Sax and CourAJ Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Characters:  
  
Alexis & Ned (as a couple) & their kids  
Kristen Lila (Sexis never happened): 15 yrs old,   
Matthew Lawrence: 12 yrs old  
  
Skye and Jax (as a couple) and their kids:  
Julie Emagen: 15 yrs old  
Benjamin Christopher: 13 yrs old  
Camilla Rose: 7 yrs old  
  
Courtney & AJ (as a couple) and their kids  
Michael, 16 (he'll come in later)  
Aleczandra Kelly, 15   
Eva Lillian, 14  
Haleigh Jade, 10  
  
Also, the usual Quartermaines, and a surprise guest!  
  
Disclaimers: No, we don't own Alexis, Ned, Skye, Jax,  
Courtney, AJ, or the rest of the Quartermaines  
(unfortunately). We do own their kids; so don't steal  
them unless you want to be cursed.   
  
Authors Note: This story was co-written by  
KallyKatKona and Nexis4Eva as a reminder of the  
holiday season, and because of a conversation about us  
two replacing head writers Guza and Pratt at GH. IT was a unanimous decision that Sonny and Alexis never happened. It was  
a little inspired by the Thanksgiving episode of GH  
this year. From that, we created a monster. Hope you  
enjoy our distorted story. More will be posted in a  
while.   


*Jax and Skye's House*  
  
"God, I hope we NEVER eat with the Quartermaines  
again!" Julie proclaimed to her mother.  


"I agree." Skye rolled her eyes. "Christmas we can go  
to my mother's."  


"How did we end up related to them crazy people?"  
Julie huffed, and then smiled, remembering what had  
happened....  


~flash back~

Julie looked over at Kristen, and they both sighed.  
Edward was ranting about the "heir to ELQ".  


"Now, Julie, you pay attention. You might be CEO of  
this company one day." He had said. Kristen laughed at  
her, but she wasn't spared either.  
"And Kristen, let's not forget you." Edward smiled at  
the girl, and Julie had to cover her mouth to keep  
from laughing. Without warning, Kristen scooped some  
mashed potatoes onto her spoon and flung it at Julie,  
who nearly screamed. Then, using her hands, she flung  
stuffing back at her cousin.  


~Present Day~

*Ned And Alexis' House* 

* Kristen comes down stairs already to go out with her  
friends when Alexis stops her  


"Where do you think your going young lady, we still  
have to discuss last night."  
Alexis says in a stern tone  


"What about it?" Kristen said, like nothing happened.   


"The fact that you started a food fight with Julie."  
Alexis said  


"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Kristen  
said nonchalantly.  


"Yes well yesterday was Thanksgiving and it was the  
first time I have been to that house and the food  
actually made it to the table. I was looking forward  
to having turkey this year. I had hope." Alexis said,  
disappointed.  


"That was your first mistake. Honey, you should know  
better by now." Ned said entering the room and kissing  
her hello.  


"Ok look I'm sorry can I go now?" Kristen said.  


"Sorry for what?" Alexis said.  


"The food fight." Kristen relayed back.  


"Food fight? When? Where? Yesterday? Matthew said,  
excited. "Damn too bad I was sick. I want details!"  


"OK." Kristen said. "Edward was in his heir to the  
Quartermaine fortune mode when....

  
I got bored and threw some mashed potatoes at Julie.  
She tried to throw stuffing at me but instead hit  
grandfather smack dab in the middle of the forehead."

~flash back~

  
"Young lady! What in God's name do you think your  
doing!" Edward said.  


"Trying to throw it at me! But it missed ha!" Kristen  
said, in full battle mode.  


"I'll get you now!" Julie yelled, grabbing a turkey  
leg and throwing it across the table. It missed and  
hit the fireplace.  


"Cool! Food fight!" Ben yelled, standing up and  
flinging gravy at his sister's hair. Julie screamed  
and called for Camilla, who clambered atop the table  
and starting pitching whatever she could get her hands  
on at Ben. Jax and Skye stared at each other, stood  
up, and headed outside. AJ and Courtney followed.   


"Kids, you have my permission to join in." AJ said on  
the way. Alecz and Eva smiled and started chucking ice  
cubes at their cousins. By now, Alan was laughing  
uncontrollably, Monica looking disgusted, and Edward  
yelling at everyone. Lila took at the sight and  
smiled, reminiscing on her own food-fight days.  


"I'll order the pizza." Ned said with a laugh and  
Monica and Alexis sighed.  


The food fight continued for a couple more minutes  
until finally, Edward, fuming, stormed outside,  
throwing opened the door as he went.  


"Skye, AJ, you get your Satan spawn under control or  
else. And this is the last time you are coming in my  
house!"  


"Whose house?" Monica shouted to him.  
"I believe it's my house Edward." Monica yelled from  
the dining room.  


"Only because I gave it to you!" Alan stated,  
controlling his laughs.  


AJ and Jax headed back inside. Courtney and Skye  
watched from the doorway as Jax picked up both of his  
daughters, and AJ did the same to Eva and Alecz.  


"Kristen Lila Ashton! Don't you even dare!" Alexis  
warned, as Kristen reached for the glass of red wine  
to throw at Julie.   
Too late. The red wine was now soaking into Julie's  
hair and clothes.  


"You-are-dead!" Julie wriggled out of her father's  
grip and headed for her glass of water. It was soon  
covering Kristen.   


"She's your daughter do something!" Alexis pleaded  
with Ned as he came back into the room.   


Obeying her father, Julie lowered the pitcher of ice  
water. Then she picked it up and hurled it's contents  
at Kristen.  


"You are so dead that's cold!!!!" Kristen screamed at  
Julie as she lunged for her. But Ned caught her just  
in time. "Dad let me go I can take her." She said  
simply.  


"There is no doubt in my mind. After all, this is  
Jax's daughter we are dealing with." Ned teased.   


"Ned you're not helping!" Alexis said blocking the two  
men from contributing.  


"Ashton! You're going to get it!" Jax shouted. Just as  
Jax was about to throw a bowl of an unidentifiable  
something at Ned, Skye stepped in.  


"Don't throw that." She warned. Jax smiled and turned  
towards his wife. "You wouldn't dare." She challenged.  
Flop! The casserole was all over Skye, just as Ned  
threw the cranberry sauce at Jax.  


"Ned! I can't believe you!" Alexis screeched.   


"Aww, Honey, I'm sorry I meant to do this." As he  
picked up a pie off the dessert cart and shoved it in  
her face.  


"Come On MOM. Get HIM!!!" Kristen yelled.  


"You're going to pay for that Mr. Ashton!!" Alexis  
yelled, as she went for another pie. But everyone in  
the room went silent and all commotion stopped, when  
guess who, walked in.  


"Glad to know things never change around here!"   
Tracey said with a laugh. Julie walked over to Alan  
and handed him an apple pie.   


"Hi Tracey, you're late. I'll help you catch up." He  
said, chucking the pie towards her.  


"All right Grandpa!" Julie whooped. The two exchanged  
high-fives. Tracey elegantly (if it was possible)  
wiped the pie off her face and walked towards Ned.  


"Is this how your children behave in public? They have  
such lovely manners."   


"Tracey, just get your revenge on Grandpa and leave  
Kristen out of it." Alecz handed Tracey a huge pot of  
gravy.  


"Go to hell, Tracey!" Alexis said. Ignoring Alexis,  
Tracey advanced towards her brother. He stood  
motionless as she poured the gravy all over him.  


"At least she's not holding us at gunpoint!" AJ stated  
with a laugh.  


"Shut up Junior!" Ned shouted.  


"Sis glad you could stop by now. I know how much you  
love ice cream with your pie. Here try some. It's of  
highest quality. And with that he put some in her coat pockets.

~Present Day~

  
"And that's about it, Matt. Everything kind of went  
down from there." Kristen said.  


"Ah damn I wish I was there."   


"Matthew! Watch your mouth!" Alexis scolded.  


"Can I go now?" Kristen said impatiently.  


"Yeah sure go ahead." Ned said. "Ignore your mother.  
She's just mad at me."  
Kristen practically bolted out the door before Alexis  
can say anything, and Matthew ran up stairs.  


"That's right Mr. Ashton. You're the one who is being  
punished if you know what I mean. And I think you do."  
And with that Alexis went upstairs.

*JAx and Skye's House*  
  
"Jeez, that was a crazy day!" Julie sighed.  


"It sure was!" Skye agreed. There was a moment's  
silence.  


"Yeah, we should go back for Christmas." Julie nodded.  


"You read my mind, child." Skye told her. Julie  
smiled.  


"Hey, you want to see me get revenge on your daddy?"  
Skye asked. Julie nodded furiously, and Skye motioned  
for her to follow. They went into the kitchen, filled  
up the biggest pan they could find with cold water,  
and headed upstairs to where Jax was still asleep.   


"What is that for?" Ben asked, coming out of his room.  


"Shush! You're dad is thirsty. I'm helping him out."  
Skye explained. Ben followed his mother and sister  
into the bedroom. Skye stood overtop of Jax and poured  
the water over him. He gasped, sat up, and sputtered.   


"What the hell?" He shouted.  


"Revenge, Mister Jacks." Skye shrugged and walked back  
downstairs, leaving her husband dumbfounded and her  
kids praising her.  
  
* * *  
  
~ Happy Holidays ~

Should we continue let us know! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please read and Review. Thanks to all our avid readers out there!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Kristina you're late!" Julie put her hands on her hips as her cousin came into view at the Elm Street Pier.

"I know! I know! I got held up by my mom." Kristen sighed.

"Let me guess, you are in trouble for the food fight?" Julie laughed.

"You two want to keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Alecz grumbled. Julie and Kristen walked across the pier to find their cousin lying on a park bench.

"it's a public place, what are you doing here anyway"Kristen said 

"As I just said, sleeping!" Alecz repeated. "You two drag me out of my own warm bed at this early hour. I have to catch up somewhere."

"You do realize it's after noon"Kristen said again deliberately picking a fight

"And?" Alecz closed her eyes. Julie and Kristen stared at each other.

"And get your ass off the park bench as of two seconds ago before I sic Kristen on you." Julie warned.

" Wanna go come on bring it" Kristen said putting up her fists

"Hey!" Julie shouted, grabbing Kristen's shoulders. "Both of you, stop it! Now!" She said. 

"Aww, are the three musketeers having a cat fight?" A voice drifted in from the other end of the pier, Alecz sat up, and all three girls looked over to find Brooke Lynn standing there.

" Go away Brooke! Nobody wants you here" Kristen said obviously pissed off about way more than her comment

"Nobody wants you period." Brooke Lynn threw back. 

"Just shut up Brooke. Leave her alone." Julie sighed, and Brooke Lynn turned to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the accident." Brooke hissed 

"I'll kill her!" Rage rushed over Julie as she flung herself towards the girl.

"Don't even bother" Kristen said "She's not worth it" Sounding just a rational as her mother

"How DARE you call me a mistake, you-" Julie started to say, but Brooke cut her off.

"Tisk, tisk. What would Daddy dearest think of that language? At least my parents were brave enough to split up. Never mind that his newest wife isn't a very good pick." She continued. "Look at the brats she produced."

"But it looks they might be getting back together" Brook added for Kristen to hear

"What are you talking about?" Alecz asked. "Ned and Alexis are perfectly happy and you know it."

"Leave my mother out of this!" Kristen said near tears

"Kristen, don't let her get to you." Julie consoled her. "She's just trying to get a reaction."

"They're happy to the untrained eye ain't that right sis" Brook said poking Kristen in the arm

"Suddenly this pier is smelling funny, and I don't think it has to do with the water." Alecz said, glaring at Brooke. "Let's go somewhere else."

"You might want to hear me out, Kristen." Brooke Lyn called. "Or did Mommy Dearest already tell you?"

"Tell me what" she stops and turns around

"She's just messing with you. Don't listen to her." Julie whispered.

Don't bother Kristen let's just go" Alecz said concerned for her friend

" No I can Handle whatever BratLynn has to say!" "Go ahead tell me since you seem to know everything!" Kristen screamed 

"Ooh! Temper, temper. What will the Cassadines think?" Brook Lyn taunted. "But, if you must know..."

"Spit it out! Since you're so all-knowing, you must be God." Julie shouted.

"Or Satan." Alecz added

"Well, I've just came from the Ashton-Cassadine household, and it seems that there is a bit of an argument. I smell a divorce on the rise."

~Chapter 2~

"My parents are not getting a divorce!" Kristen said near tears again knowing the opposite was true

"Oh are they not? Well maybe the affairs-" Brook Lyn stopped, putting her perfectly manicured fingers to her glossy lips.

"Yeah, we just saw them 2 days ago for thanksgiving they were fine" Alecz said 

"Oops! Now I've said too much." She gasped, and then ran off without a second look."

"That little..." she stopped when Julie touched her shoulder and motioned to Kristen who was staring out into the lake crying

"Oh Kristen." Julie sighed "Don't give her a moment's thought. And even if your parents are fighting, don't worry about it. My mom files for divorce at least three times a year."

Kristen laughed a little but still wasn't sure "She's right though there's something wrong I can tell, I can just feel it"

"What do you mean?" Julie, always curious, asked, now intrigued.

"There's a different air. I can feel it." Kristen replied quietly. "It has to do with Sonny though they fight about him a lot"

"Sonny Corinthos? Michael's step dad?" Alecz asked. She felt her heart sink, for both her brother and her cousin.

"Yes. "Kristen sighed sadly 

"Well - what about him?" Alecz asked.

"I thought you dad always had a problem with her representing him?" Julie asked trying to console her fears

" I don't know, mom has just been acting off lately and dad seems to always be in Benson Hurst with Brooke (snotty) I don't know. Let's just drop it for now" Kristen said trying to be strong.

"Ok." Julie nodded, not wanting to push it. "Shall we shop?" She forced a smile.

Kristen nodded. "We shall shop." She agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The scene opens and you see Ned and Alexis lying on the  
bed kissing. 

Ned broke the kiss and said, "I thought  
you were punishing me?"

  
"I was." Alexis shrugged. "Your punishment is over  
now" She grinned. "Besides, punishing you would be  
punishing me and I didn't do anything" she added.

  
"Well then we wouldn't want that." Ned smiled  
seductively.

  
"Of course not." Alexis replied. The two kissed again,  
and it intensified quickly.  
But the phone ringing interrupted them. 

Ned looked atAlexis, clearly mad, and said, "Ignore it."  


"You know I can't do that." She said, exasperated.

  
Alexis reached over and picked it up. "Alexis Davis."  
She spoke into it. Ned rolled his eyes. He hated her  
not taking his name, even after such a long time.   
"Is this an emergency?" Alexis asked, and Ned  
grumbled, "It's always an emergency."  
"…Yeah, yeah I'll be there," she continued. "For the  
thousandth time (Ned mimicking Alexis as she says it, mockingly)  
"Don't say anything until I get there." She hung up  
and looked at Ned, clearly annoyed.  


"Was that necessary?" Alexis asked.   


"Yes." Ned replied.  


"Why are you doing this?" Alexis asked almost calmly

"What?" Ned asked innocently

"You know what!" Alexis screamed  


"Yeah maybe I do!" Ned yelled back They both stopped and stared at each other defiantly then Alexis took a risk and opened her mouth first. 

  


"Why does it bother you so much?" Alexis asked him vulnerably.  


"You should know why by now Alexis." Ned stated coolly.

"You know how I get when someone is trying to reach me." 

" I don't care, it was Sonny interrupting us  
AGAIN!!"  


"How do you know it was Sonny?" Alexis asked   


"It's always Sonny." He replied simply but firm.  


"That is no means to act like a 2 year old" She said  
annoyed  


"Something is different about you lately, Ned."   


"Yeah well maybe I have had enough of you running off  
to Sonny every hour on the hour!"   


"I do not!" She screamed.  


"You're never home, Alexis, admit it!" Ned yelled  
back.  


"And neither are you! What about you running off and  
visiting Brook Lyn all the time? What is that all  
about?"  


"She's my daughter Alexis and since when do you have a  
problem with me visiting her?"  
Ned said, as the fight raged on.  


"Since you started going every week!"  


"AND that is a problem, why?"  


"You spend more time with Brook Lyn than you do with  
Kristen or Matt. OR ME, you do remember me right Ned?, your wife!"  


"That's not true and yes I know your my wife!" Ned screamed at her  


"It is and you know it!" Alexis shouted back.  
"Do you know what Kristen told me yesterday?" She  
asked him.  
"What?" Ned asked.  


"That she misses you." Alexis told him. "That she  
never gets to see you. And she hates that." He  
felt his heart break.  
"And Matthew,"  
"Have you seen the look on his face, have you ever  
noticed, when he asks you to do something with him,  
and you have to go?"  


"OK, OK! I get your point!"  


"I don't think you do." Alexis continued.  


"I'm the one who has to deal with that! Every time  
your not here! And it breaks my heart to see the  
disappointment on BOTH their faces." Alexis said.  


"And you think I don't deal with that every time you  
run off to go meet with Sonny!"  
Ned yelled.  


"I can't deal with this right now!" She yelled as she  
headed out the door. "I'm already going to be late!"  


"That's right. Run off to Sonny!" Ned screamed. Alexis  
just looked at him, annoyed.  


"This isn't over Alexis." Ned said.  


"Somehow I knew that!" She yelled as she left and  
headed to the PCPD.  


Just as she was leaving, Kristen entered the house,  
finished shopping. She took one look at her father,  
knew he was mad, and headed towards her room, where  
she began to cry.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Julie slammed the door as she walked into the house.  
Fuming, she stomped into the living room, where her  
parents were.  


"I HATE Brook Lynn! But then, that is no surprise.  
Everyone hates her! And she'd better watch out. One  
day some one will get her. I don't understand how  
someone can be so mean to her own sister! I would  
NEVER be like that to Camilla!"   
She shouted. Both Skye and Jax looked up, surprised at  
their daughter's outrage.  


"Wow, Julie, where did that come from?" Jax asked.  


"Yeah what happened?" Skye asked concerned  
"Brook Lynn happened. Not only did she insult Kristen  
and her mother repetitively, but she called ME a  
mistake!"  


"Oh, Julie, you know that is a lie." Skye said,  
immediatly. But Julie shrugged.   


"I know it is a lie. But NO ONE gets away with making  
me feel bad." She said. In that moment Skye saw  
herself in the girl. "Anyways, I'm going to take a  
shower." Julie good-naturedly ran off towards the  
bathroom.  


"That was strange." Jax said, concerned.  


"Not really. She has that Quartermaine blood, you  
know." Skye joked.  


"Very true." Jax nodded. "Just look at her mother." He  
added jokingly.  


"Very funny, Mr. Jacks." Skye crossed her arms.  


All of a sudden, they both heard Julie shouting, "Ew!"  
from upstairs. "Just hang on, Ben. I'll be right  
back." Was the next thing they heard, followed by  
Julie pounding down the stairs.  
"Okay, so maybe I won't take a shower." She said,  
running towards the linen closet. Jax grabbed her arm.  


"What is going on up there?" He asked.  


"Uh, up where? Julie asked coyly.  


"Don't play dumb." Jax warned. Julie gulped and  
whispered something in his ear. Then she shot him a  
pleading look.  
He shook his head. "Go get a towel, then." He told  
her.   


"Jax? What did she just tell you?" Skye asked, her  
hands on her hips.  


"Oh, she just - uh - she said Ben is sick." Jax  
stuttered. "He's throwing up." At that point Skye  
headed for the stairs, but Jax stopped her.   


"Skye, he's not sick. That isn't why he is throwing  
up." He admitted.  


"Why is he, then?" Skye asked, seeming to know where  
Jax was taking the conversation.  


"Julie said there was a bottle of vodka beside him on  
he bathroom floor."  


"Oh no." Skye gasped and then headed up to the  
bathroom. Ben had seemed to momentarily recover. Julie  
quickly ran and stood in front of the vodka bottle,  
but Skye was quicker. She grabbed it.  


"Ben, really, I can't believe this." She said,  
examining the bottle.  
Her stare pierced him, and a wave of guilt overcame  
him. Skye hurled the bottle into the trash, where it  
shattered into a million pieces. Then she turned to  
Julie. "Come on. Leave him alone for now." She  
instructed. Julie nodded and followed her mother back  
downstairs. But before either of her parents could say  
anything, Julie spoke up.  


"Ben isn't the only problem right now, actually. I  
thought you guys should know, since Daddy is Ned's  
best friend." She started. "And Alexis'." She added.   


"What do you mean?" Jax asked, concerned.   


"Well, you know earlier when I came in here?"  


"Yes." Jax nodded.  


"Well Brook said some things, and Kristen confirmed  
it. I was wondering if you could find out if its  
true." Julie asked cautiously.  


"You need to tell us what it is first." Skye said   


"Are they getting divorced?" She asked quietly.  


"Why would you think that?" Jax asked.  


"Well, the way Kristen was acting. It just seemed off,  
and she told me things weren't that good between the  
two of them, that's about all though."  


"They seemed fine at Thanksgiving" Skye said, trying  
to be rational.  


"Me and Alecz said the same thing - that they were  
fine a Thanksgiving." Julie continued. "But Kristen  
thinks otherwise."  
"Something about Sonny." Julie added.  


"Well Ned has always hated her representing him, not  
that I blame him." Jax said.  


"Kristen thinks there's more to it than that, so could  
you please just maybe ask them?" Julie pleaded.  


"I will, Julie." Jax agreed. "Don't you worry about  
it."  


"Thank you" Julie said but added, "Don't tell them  
Kristen suspects anything. She'd kill me."  


"I won't," Jax assured her. Then his face changed.  


"Julie, did you know your brother had that bottle of  
vodka?" He asked.  


"No, I swear!" Julie replied quickly. "I just went up  
there and he told me his friend gave it to him a while  
back. He said he didn't even plan on drinking it, but  
then he just wanted to see what it was like. The  
bottle wasn't even full, and he did not drink it all."  
She rattled out. Skye glanced towards the stairs.   


"Looks like I'm going to have to teach him a lesson."  
She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Julie slammed the door as she walked into the house.  
Fuming, she stomped into the living room, where her  
parents were.  


"I HATE Brook Lynn! But then, that is no surprise.  
Everyone hates her! And she'd better watch out. One  
day some one will get her. I don't understand how  
someone can be so mean to her own sister! I would  
NEVER be like that to Camilla!"   
She shouted. Both Skye and Jax looked up, surprised at  
their daughter's outrage.  


"Wow, Julie, where did that come from?" Jax asked.  


"Yeah what happened?" Skye asked concerned  
"Brook Lynn happened. Not only did she insult Kristen  
and her mother repetitively, but she called ME a  
mistake!"  


"Oh, Julie, you know that is a lie." Skye said,  
immediatly. But Julie shrugged.   


"I know it is a lie. But NO ONE gets away with making  
me feel bad." She said. In that moment Skye saw  
herself in the girl. "Anyways, I'm going to take a  
shower." Julie good-naturedly ran off towards the  
bathroom.  


"That was strange." Jax said, concerned.  


"Not really. She has that Quartermaine blood, you  
know." Skye joked.  


"Very true." Jax nodded. "Just look at her mother." He  
added jokingly.  


"Very funny, Mr. Jacks." Skye crossed her arms.  


All of a sudden, they both heard Julie shouting, "Ew!"  
from upstairs. "Just hang on, Ben. I'll be right  
back." Was the next thing they heard, followed by  
Julie pounding down the stairs.  
"Okay, so maybe I won't take a shower." She said,  
running towards the linen closet. Jax grabbed her arm.  


"What is going on up there?" He asked.  


"Uh, up where? Julie asked coyly.  


"Don't play dumb." Jax warned. Julie gulped and  
whispered something in his ear. Then she shot him a  
pleading look.  
He shook his head. "Go get a towel, then." He told  
her.   


"Jax? What did she just tell you?" Skye asked, her  
hands on her hips.  


"Oh, she just - uh - she said Ben is sick." Jax  
stuttered. "He's throwing up." At that point Skye  
headed for the stairs, but Jax stopped her.   


"Skye, he's not sick. That isn't why he is throwing  
up." He admitted.  


"Why is he, then?" Skye asked, seeming to know where  
Jax was taking the conversation.  


"Julie said there was a bottle of vodka beside him on  
he bathroom floor."  


"Oh no." Skye gasped and then headed up to the  
bathroom. Ben had seemed to momentarily recover. Julie  
quickly ran and stood in front of the vodka bottle,  
but Skye was quicker. She grabbed it.  


"Ben, really, I can't believe this." She said,  
examining the bottle.  
Her stare pierced him, and a wave of guilt overcame  
him. Skye hurled the bottle into the trash, where it  
shattered into a million pieces. Then she turned to  
Julie. "Come on. Leave him alone for now." She  
instructed. Julie nodded and followed her mother back  
downstairs. But before either of her parents could say  
anything, Julie spoke up.  


"Ben isn't the only problem right now, actually. I  
thought you guys should know, since Daddy is Ned's  
best friend." She started. "And Alexis'." She added.   


"What do you mean?" Jax asked, concerned.   


"Well, you know earlier when I came in here?"  


"Yes." Jax nodded.  


"Well Brook said some things, and Kristen confirmed  
it. I was wondering if you could find out if its  
true." Julie asked cautiously.  


"You need to tell us what it is first." Skye said   


"Are they getting divorced?" She asked quietly.  


"Why would you think that?" Jax asked.  


"Well, the way Kristen was acting. It just seemed off,  
and she told me things weren't that good between the  
two of them, that's about all though."  


"They seemed fine at Thanksgiving" Skye said, trying  
to be rational.  


"Me and Alecz said the same thing - that they were  
fine a Thanksgiving." Julie continued. "But Kristen  
thinks otherwise."  
"Something about Sonny." Julie added.  


"Well Ned has always hated her representing him, not  
that I blame him." Jax said.  


"Kristen thinks there's more to it than that, so could  
you please just maybe ask them?" Julie pleaded.  


"I will, Julie." Jax agreed. "Don't you worry about  
it."  


"Thank you" Julie said but added, "Don't tell them  
Kristen suspects anything. She'd kill me."  


"I won't," Jax assured her. Then his face changed.  


"Julie, did you know your brother had that bottle of  
vodka?" He asked.  


"No, I swear!" Julie replied quickly. "I just went up  
there and he told me his friend gave it to him a while  
back. He said he didn't even plan on drinking it, but  
then he just wanted to see what it was like. The  
bottle wasn't even full, and he did not drink it all."  
She rattled out. Skye glanced towards the stairs.   


"Looks like I'm going to have to teach him a lesson."  
She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
